The Pokemon Master- Book 1- The Journey Begins (Kalos)
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: Red just began his journey to become the very best and avenge his family's murder. This is his beggening in Kalos, as he journies with Serena across the Kalos Region. In the shadows, an unbelievably powerful group lurks. The leaders name...is Percy Jackson. However, a group fights them. Their leader...is Annabeth Chase. Then, there is still who killed Reds's family. Red/Serena AU


AN: Hey guys, I decided to do a re write on everyone's favorite tale. Let me know how I did. I own none of the pokemon or places or moves or etc.

My name…..is Red. Today, I will receive my first pokemon from Prof. Sycamore. I am 12 years old, and this is my story.

I am living with my mom. The rest of my family was wiped out by an unknown trainer. All it took was a few shadow balls from his Absol, and my entire home was reduced to rubble. I was not there when this happened, I was at trainer school. My mom was visiting her sister in Lumiose City.

Prof. Sycamore lived in the same town. In fact, his son, Lance, had been visiting and was able to distract the Absol long enough for the police to arrive. The trainer, expecting this, had flown away with his Absol. The pokemon he used was a Salamence, I think. I never saw him again. That, was when I vowed to become powerful and destroy him.

I tied my sneakers and got up. I walked out of the door and down my stairs, the stairs creaked with every step. My house was rebuilt, with the help of a few Machokes and a Meditite or two. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast before saying bye to my mom, who was watching TV. I walked out of my town, which was Vaniville Town, by the way.

On my way there, I ran into my friend, Serana, who was going to get her first badge, as she had gotten her pokemon yesterday.

"Hey, Serana!" I called.

She looked over to me and smiled before running over. "Hey, Red. I was just on my way to Aquacirde Town, Mom wanted some Rhyhorn food before I left. What about you?"

"I was just on my way to get my first pokemon." I replied.

"Oh." Serana said. "I'll see you around, then, Red." She said before running off towards Aquacorde Town.

I made my way down the cobblestone path until I reached a building. On the sign outside, it said: **PROFFESOR SYCAMORE's LABROTORY**. I walked in through the door and saw Prof. Sycamore give some trainer a Charmander. The boy excitedly ran through the door, not before saying thank you, of course.

"Red, you are late." Sycamore said as he spotted me standing near the door.

"Sorry, Prof." I said.

"Ah, well, I don't have any pokemon left to give you." Sycamore said, gesturing to the empty table.

I felt my heart deflate. "Don't you have any pokemon. Any one at all?" I asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Well, I guess I do have one…..But this one is quite weird. Are you sure about this, Red?" Sycamore asked.

I nodded so hard I thought my head would fall off. "Yes, Prof. I am absolutely, positively-"

"Okay, I get it. Here goes nothing." He said, pushing a button on the table. A hole opened up, and outside of it rose a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it. Sycamore took the pokeball and opened it. There was a blue light, as a figure came out of the pokeball. Once the blue light died down, standing on the table was a….Pikachu. Sycamore handed me a red book looking thingy.

"Red, press the center button." He instructed.

I did as he told and a second screen popped up. I turned it to Pikachu, and the second screen suddenly showed a Pikachu, too. Then, a robotic voice began to speak.

"Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon. It is the evolved form of Pichu. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build up and cause lightning storms. Forest dwellers, they are few in number and exceptionally rare. The pouches in their cheeks discharge electricity at their opponents. The Pikachu are believed to be highly intelligent" -Pikachu smiled at this- " and extremely loyal. Evolution is only possible through a thunderstone. "

"That is your pokedex, Red. Catching new pokemon or even looking at them will give you detailed information as long as you use it. Now, why don't you say hi to Pikachu?" Sycamore said.

"HI Pikachu, my name's Red. Together, we are going to be the very best trainers there are!" I said.

Pikachu looked at me and tilted it's head. Then, to my surprise, it jumped and stayed on my shoulder, nuzzling it's cheek on mine.

"Wow, Red. Pikachu was territorial towards everyone in my lab. You must be quite the trainer to already befriend him." Sycamore said, amazed.

"Hey buddy, do you want to start our journey together?" I asked, petting his little nose with my finger.

"Pika!" He said, voicing his agreement.

"Wait Red, you should know what moves he knows first. The moves he has shown that he knows are, Quick Attack, Tackle, Iron Tail, and Thundershock." Sycamore said. "And here are you pokeballs. YOU have to weaken a pokemon, before throwing one of these at it to catch it. Good Luck, Red." He said, giving me five PokeBalls.

I nodded in thanks and took the pokeballs. Then, I bolted out of the door and straight home. I bursted through the door and straight into the living room, where my mom was.

"Mom! Mom! Check out my AWESOME pokemon. His name is Pikachu." I said.

My mom looked at it, smiling, before she came and hugged me. "Bye, Red. Don't forget to call me everyday, and don't forget your backpack. I packed your clothes and underwear. Here is your watch and don't forget to clean your clothes from time to time. If something happens you can come home. Oh, your father and siblings would be so proud."

I smiled and walked out of the door. Well, off to Aquacorde Town. We walked out of the town's gates and towars town, but were stopped by the most annoying stuck up brat in town, Max.

"Oh, sissy got a pokemon. Let's see how weak it is against my Mudkip." He said. "Go Mudkip!" He yelled, before throwing his pokeball on the ground. It opened, revealing a Mudkip. I wasn't going to have to be careful. Even though he acted tough, he was still bad. I had seen his strategy dozens of times.

"Are you ready?" I asked Pikachu, who nodded before jumping off of my shoulder in front of me. "Ladies first!" Max called.

I growled. He was going to regret that. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" I said. Pikachu began running towards Max's Mudkip and began to gain speed. As he gained speed, Pikachu seemed to be covered in white as he charged toward Mudkip. He reached Mudkip and headbutted him with full power, causing Mudkip to go flying back. Mudkip landed with a thump about 8 feet away from where he was previously standing.

"Mudkip!" Max said.

Mudkip began to rise slowly, covered in scratches. "Now Mudkip, use Scratch!"

Mudkip raised it's hand, which was covered in white and jumped towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" I commanded,

Pikachu jumped in the air, as his tail gleamed silver. Pikachu and Mudkip's attacls met in mid-air, but Mudkip had more momentum, so the clash ended with Pikachu falling farther backwards than Mudkip.

"Pikachu!" I called. "Pika! Pika!' He said as he rose. "Use ThunderShock!"

"Pika-Piiiiiiiii!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped in the air, the red circles on his cheeks crackling with electricity. A bolt shot forward from the yellow electricity covering Pikachu and zapped Mudkip, momentarily encasing him in a ball of electricity similiair to Pikachu's. Once the electricity died down, Mudkip was on the ground, eyes closed.

"Haha! I win!" I screamed as I high fived Pikachu.

"Fine!" Max said, as he returned Mudkip to his poke ball. Then, he stormed away.

"Now, let's get to the Aquacorde town Pokemon Center and get you healed up." I told Pikachu.

While we were walking , we heard a noise come from the bushes "Chim, Chimchar!" A Chimchar said as it burst from the bush. I held up my pokedex, I had never seen this pokemon.

"Chimchar, the fire type pokemon. Chimchar agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps, to prevent fires. The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick. Chimchar evolves into Monferno."

"I want that! Pikachu, use tackle!" Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and rammed into the chimchar, who went flying into a tree nearby. I took out s pokeball and threw it at it. The pokeball hit it on the head, before it opened, turning chimchar into white energy that was transported into the ball as it closed. A red light appeared on the white part of the pokeball as it skook. Once. Twice. Thrice. The red light faded, and the light turned blue, to signal a successful capture.

Wow, 2 pokemon and I am not even to the first gym yet.


End file.
